Tsuyoshi Story
by Minoru91
Summary: Its not finish and it is my rough darft and i encourage people to critize it so i can enprove it


Hello people of the internet who are reading this story of my life, well more about my furries' life then my own but in some parts of this story you will find bits and peices of my shattered soul. Ohh! where are my maners my name is Tsuyoshi which means in Japanese strong and the first chapter I will introduce the two other people in my life that really mean something in my little pathetic exsistance of a life that I have the pleasure to get to know so with no futher delay the intro of my story.

CHAPTER I: Introduction

Like I said in the prologue my name is Tsuyoshi well its my fursonas name to be clear on that. I have two fursonas the one i am writing about rite now Tsuyoshi who is a 6'1" tall Husky with a white coat on my back I have a arctic blue stripe, the tips of my ears and tails are arctic blue (yes I said tails cuase I was born with two tails), I have a fohawk with neonic green and blue tips, I love to rave as much as possible, I am a friendly person, i have two tattoos on my left peck it is a paw print the other on my back left sholder of my grandfather who passed away and who I really thought was the coolest guy in the world. Well the other two people who mean alot to me are TJ(Heyoke Wolf) a great guy to hang around with but he is already taken ladies and gentlemen by me lolol,  
and the second one being Arthur(Arnamus) my master and really close friend he help me feel better when me and my first mate(boyfriend) broke up with me.

CHAPTER II: Welcome to the World

As the wrap me in a blanket, I heard what I think was a mixture of laughing and crying. As my mother rubbed my eyes I saw and angel who I would know as mom or mama, to her left was a big man standing with one hand on her sholder cyings tears of joy he was my pa or papa. As a young pup I loved to explore everything within sight if I could get my head into it I would explore it. At the age of 5 I went to Kindergarden this is the first time I met Arnamus. We went out for recesse came and we were all playing i was minding my own buisness as I swang from the Jungle Gym upside down when then *WHAP* ~CRASH~ I hit the ground as a local bully punches me in the back of the head and knocks me out. I lay there motionless as I the distinct noise of sirens coming this way but not only on set of sirens three one Ambulance, one Fire Department, and the other I really didn't know what was the last one. As they get ever so close I hear out of my other ear yelling and punching as thats going on the paramedics pick me up and take me into the ambulance as they do so I an adult yelling the I hear 'hey let me in I his brother.' I wake up with both my parents over on the other side crying well actualy ma was crying and pa was comforting her and I was Arnamus sitting there with a bloodied nose and a few missing teeth smiling like he won a fight or something. As I lay there on that hospital bedthe doctor came in saying what all doctors I think are progarmed to say "so how are feeling son." I asked the doctor 'what happened to me' he replied 'well it seems that the bully Buch was having a bad day so he thought that you were a perfect target to take out his anger on you.'Parents walk out to talk to a cop and sees them sign things. As I see Arnamus sit there I wonder to myself 'what did i do to anger this kid?' I stayed in that hospital over the night and as I lay still in my bed I feel a tug on my bed sheets it is Arnamus tugging on it Arnamus said to me 'hey Tsuyoshi don't worry bout anything else i'll protect you caus you seem like a nice boy who wouldn't harm a fly, ohh and welcome to the world.' as I giggled I said to him 'hey thanks for helping me today Arnamus.'

CHAPTER III Middle School Years

As I started my Middle School at Wolfsbane Junoir High School. As Arnamus and myself walked in those front doors i felt a feeling of both protection and fear, I see the pricipal standing there looking at all of us coming in to his school he told us all to assemble in the auditorium for an announcement. We made our way to the auditorium as i sat next to my friend whom i known since kindergarden we whispered back and forth making conversation then something struck me in the back of the head, it was a teacher he would end up being one of the coolest teachers I had the time to know his name was he thaught history well more on the lines of WW2 as Arnamus and I went to his class for the first time...


End file.
